Kidsongs
Overview A series of music videos filled with hundreds of children's songs performed by a group of kids in various different locations. Starting in the PBS version of the show, the kids are joined by Billy and Ruby Biggle, who help them resolve problems kindly and comfortably. Kidsongs are all about the things kids love most. You'll sing, dance and laugh along with the Kidsongs Kids to all your favorite songs, over and over again. Winner of 8 Parents Choice Awards, 3 National Parenting Publications Associations Awards and the ViRA Award for Best Live Action Children's Video. Cast *Billy Biggle - Julene Renee-Preciado (voice), Frat Fuller (costume) *Ruby Biggle - Julene Renee-Preciado (voice), Amy Manlapaz (Season 1 costume), Kimberly Bretto-Smith (Season 2 costume), Marilyn Rising (Season 3 costume) *Chris Lytton (Season 1 host; first appearance) *Triskin Potter (Season 1 host; first appearance) *Todd Alyn Durboraw (Season 1 crew) *David Chan (Season 1 crew; sixth appearance) *Julie Ann Gourson (Season 1 crew; fourth appearance) *Hillary Hollingsworth (Season 1 crew; first appearance) *Tiffany Johnson (Season 1 crew) *Nicole Mandich (Season 1 crew; sixth appearance) *Robby Rosellen (Season 1 crew; fifth appearance) *Scott Trent (Season 1 crew) *Stephanie DuBois - Stephanie "Mrs." Wilson (Seasons 1-3) *Leif Jonasen (Season 1) and Roger Scott (Season 2)- Roger "Mr." Forbes *Russ "Pete" Fremin (Season 3) - Jack "Mr." Frost *Christian Buenaventura (Season 1 host; fourth appearance) *Alexandra Palm (Season 1-2 host; second appearance) *Christopher Aguilar (Season 1 crew; first appearance) *Janessa Beth (Janessa Ray) (Season 1 crew; fourth appearance) *Mark Humphrey (Season 1 crew) *Megan Miyahira (Season 1-3 crew; second appearance) *Hassan Nicholas (Season 1-2 crew; first appearance) *Katie Polk (Season 1 crew; seventh appearance) *Melanee Shale (Season 1 crew) *Janet Veyts (Season 1 crew) *Kevin Williamson (Season 1 crew) *Aaron Harvey (Season 2 host; first appearance) *Lynsey Bartilson (Season 2 crew; second appearance) *Jessica Fried (Season 2 crew; first appearance) *Brooke Garrett (Season 2 crew) *Ryan McCutchan (Season 2 crew) *Maiya Norton (Season 2 crew) *Casey Rion (Season 2 crew; fifth appearance) *Shira Roth (Season 2 crew; eighth appearance) *Dava Schatz (Season 2 crew; first appearance) *Brady Kimball (Season 3 crew) *Lana Richards (Season 3 crew) *Sergio Centeno (Season 3 crew) *Kamran Kamjou (Season 3 crew) *Troy Mullins (Season 3 crew) *Tiffany Burton (Season 3 crew) *Michael Minden (Season 3 crew) *Mimi Paley (Season 3 crew) *Sara Perks (Season 3 crew) *Asa Bernstine (Season 3 crew) Casts for the home videos can be seen on the main pages of the videos themselves. Production It all started back in 1983 when Together Again Productions was founded, a few years before they created and produced Kidsongs. The company was formed by Bruce Gowers and Carol Rosenstein, who previously collaborated on hundreds of music videos and television specials. Rosenstein came up with the idea for Kidsongs, and its purpose was to produce live action music videos of classic children's songs, like "Old MacDonald Had a Farm", "Mary Had a Little Lamb", and "This Old Man". At the same, Rosenstein's daughter, Katie, was just one year old, born about the same year of Together Again Productions' founding, and Gowers had a toddler son, Sean, both of them excited to see these music videos. Sean and Katie were both teenagers when Sony Wonder co-distributed the rest of the Kidsongs video series, and today, they are now in their 30s. It's also very possible that Sean and Katie got married sometime in the 2000s, after the release of the DVDs from Image Entertainment. Set Over the years, Kidsongs had a numerous number of sets, but not all of them appeared on television. 1986-1987 *The very first set took place in a real household living room. It was only used for promotion of the videos. *Hosted by Mary Ann. 1987-1988 *The first set to appear on television. *Did not appear on any promotional trailer of the Kidsongs videos. *Hosted by Chris Lytton and Triskin Potter. 1990-1991 *A bit similar to the previous set, but with the updated Kidsongs logo on the wall. It's also potential that the set was filmed at a different location. *Like the 1986 set, it was only used for promotion of the videos and did not appear on television. *Hosted by Tarrish Potter and David Chan. 1992-1993 *Same as the 1990 set, and once again, only used for promotion of the videos. *Hosted by Danny Zavatsky and Michelle Montoya. 1994 *While the 1992-1993 set was still used on the videos themselves, the brand-new TV series had a much different set, located at a local television station. *Hosted by Christian Buenaventura and Alexandra Palm. 1995-1996 *For Season 2, the set still looks very much the same as in the previous season, with the exception of Billy and Ruby's Sing and Play Along studio, which was given a complete makeover this season. *Hosted by Aaron Harvey and Alexandra Palm. 1997-1998 *The final Kidsongs set looks almost the same as in the first two seasons, but most of the crew is new for this season. *The set was also used for promotion of the "I Can" video series, the "Adventures in Biggleland" videos, and finally, the DVDs. This final Kidsongs video trailer can be seen on YouTube. *Hosted by Sergio Centeno and Tiffany Burton. TV Shows #The Kidsongs TV Show (1987-1988) #The Kidsongs Television Show (1994-1998) Home video timeline If you want to view the Kidsongs videos, click here. Websites *http://www.kidsongs.com (2000-present) Late in January 2010, the website was redesigned. Gallery Kidsongstvshow 1987.png|The Kidsongs TV Show logo (1987-1988) Kidsongstvshow season1.jpg|The Kidsongs Television Show logo (Season 1) Kidsongstvshow season2.jpg|The Kidsongs Television Show logo (Season 2) Kidsongslogo1997.png|Kidsongs logo (1997-1998) Category:Kidsongs